Draco's Little Secret
by Evil Swamp Monkey
Summary: Draco's little passtime hobby gets explored. For older viewers, hopefully like yourselves... Rated R for a reason. DR-Hg
1. Default Chapter

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with my cuz Spiderqueen156. Harry Potter stuff, should be good, hopefully. Pay heed that the characters aren't in character, to much. Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Draco's Little Secret  
  
"Yo bitch! Get me a beer!" Draco called.  
  
Hermione answered, "One second suga! I'm busy with a customer!"  
  
"I'll get you one Daddy, My customer just left!" Ginny added in.  
  
"No! I want Pumpkin to get me a beer, not you, or Honey, got it?!" Draco roared.  
  
"Yes Daddy." Ginny replied. She then she walked over to the door to greet some potential customers. Hermione's customer then left so she went to the back and came back with a beer for Draco. "Why do you want Pumpkin to get you one when one of us could have gotten you one?" Ginny asked as she walked by drinks for her customers.  
  
"I wanted Pumpkin because," he pulled Hermione into his lap, "Because I needed some action!" He put his beer on the table and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey. Don't go getting frisky now." Hermione purred, "Wait till after we close."  
"Sounds good to me." Draco whispered, burying his face in her hair.  
  
Just then Harry and Ron came in and sat down with Draco and Hermione. "Hey, Draco. Anyone open tonight?"  
  
"Let me see? Yo Ginger!"  
  
Ginny strutted over and leaned on Harry, "What?"  
  
"Who's open?"  
  
"Me, Honey, Nutmeg, Lily, Paprika and Rose."  
  
"Hmmmm." Ron thought aloud, "What do ya think Harry? I take Honey, you Ginger?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Harry commented, "by the way, we'll take the night fee for the all-nighter. We're clubbing and then. you know."  
  
Draco nodded with a sly grin on his face, "How are you paying? Cash, check."  
  
"Cash." Harry stated.  
  
"How much?" Ron jumped in.  
  
"$1,000, for both of you. My ladies are only the best so, they are not cheap."  
  
"Alright!!"  
  
"See you, Daddy." purred Pansy and Ginny.  
  
AN- Yeah, yeah, I know. Pansy is nasty but for this story, lets just say she isn't.*  
  
After they left, Hermione gave a sexy smile, "Hey baby. We close in 5 minutes." She slid off his lap and headed over to the door, "We'll close early, if you don't mind."  
  
Draco stood up and walked over, locking the door and turning off the open sign, "Sound fine to me."  
  
Yes, yes, I know, this is not my style of writing but then again, I've joined forces with my cousin who has quite the dirty mind. I wrote this chapter, she'll write the next and so on. We demand 5 reviews or no continue-ness. Reivew! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people sorry for the long delay but her I'm very busy. Well here it comes the second chapter. If any of you have any grammar or spelling comments or anything please tell me. I have always been bad at those.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Pot Head. Opps... I mean Harry Potter.

Draco's Little Secret 

Chapter 2

"So Pumpkin what new surprises are in store for me tonight. Cause I need to know if you're worth selling. Or if I need to get rid of you," Smiled Draco as he sat back on his chair beer in hand.

"Yes I do have a few new tricks. No, you would never get rid of me daddy," Purred Hermione as she slowly walked over to him hips swings.

She stopped right before Draco smirked and went to the music center and turned it on to 3 Days Grace.

"You can always make the mood just right can't you pumpkin?" growled Draco in a husky voice.

She traveled her eyes over him in a sexy stare. Then she slowly and sultry came over to him and nearly sat on him. But then started to roll her hips grinding into him. She smirked, got off him and got a blindfold. She tied it around his eyes and started to lick his earlobe. Then started to suck on it moving her lips down his neck. She started to grind into Draco's erection, while taking off his shirt.

She slowly got off and used her mouth to undo his pants. While Draco moaned in excitement, Hermione took off his blindfold and went to the center of the room. She started to swing on a poll and strip. Then when she just had her bra and thong on she went over to Draco and took off his pants. When she took off her undergarments she made sounds and moans while she rubbed herself.

When they were both naked Draco took control and went over to Hermione and locked lips. His tongue wanted to explore all of her mouth like he has done so many times before. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his huge bed where he placed her down, then start to thrust into her. First slowly then faster and harder, this went on for about an hour until they both came in a furry of orgasms. Draco put his arm protectively around Hermione's waist and they both drifted off to sleep.

Hey sorry for it being short but I was very tired when I wrote this story. Have a nice day and please NICE reviews.


End file.
